Yugioh 6D's: The 6 Element Signer Dragons
by gobstoneninja
Summary: A prologue to the story I'm writing "Yugioh 6D's". I think it'll be a chapter series. It's based off of the 5 Signer Dragons but there is one for each element and I will caution that the dragons may not be the same and their effects and stats won't be the same either for some of them.
1. Chapter 1

Prologue

"They won't take you away from me," Akiza muttered. "I'll make sure of that. I'll be sure they won't take you away from me…"

Her words slithered away and she looked at her duel disk. She removed the top card of her deck and looked at it. Squinting her eyes, she gave a small chuckle and threw it into a puddle right next to her. She sat up halfway and crawled over to it. She looked into the water and instead of seeing a card she saw a flower seed.

"It's okay, little bud," she told it, softly touching it and retreating. "It's okay, you don't have to be afraid to grow."

She sat back to her previous position. She was sitting with a beautiful dragon. The dragon's bare skin was a deep crimson red, almost like the color of dry blood. Instead of scales, the dragon had large rose petals covering her body. Up and down her body were red rose petals and their sizes shifted from large to small. The large petals were on the uppermost of her body and the smaller ones were along one of her tails.

The dragon was like a poisonous rose. She not only had rose petals but she also had several tails covered in thorns. The tails looked almost like tree branches but one slap from any of them would be as painful as a tree branch.

Her name was Black Rose Dragon.

Akiza loved this dragon like nothing else. It was her most prized possession but she didn't treat it like it was a possession. She not only treated it like it was the most wonderful pet she had ever had, but even better. She treated the dragon like it was her best friend because, out of everyone she had ever encountered, it was her best friend. The dragon had stuck by her side through the worst times of life and she promised to stick with it through the worst times in life. They were best friends.

She laid back against the dragon. Her surroundings were dark because she was in a dark place. It was in the Rose Garden. She had set up the field spell onto her duel disk as a way of protecting her and her dragon.

There were people after her. There were bad people after her. And she had promised Black Rose she would protect her no matter what it took. It was a slim chance that just anybody could get through the Rose Garden because there were traps everywhere and it wasn't like a normal one where a bit of chemicals could destroy it. She was sure that the bad people would get to her but the Garden was a ploy for the moment.

She had to stay quiet.

The sound of a bubble popping came from the puddle Akiza threw her card into. She looked over at it quite lazily. From the middle of the puddle a beautiful rose grew and it made her happy. She looked at her dragon and the dragon looked back at her. She could tell Black Rose was happy and she felt the same way as Akiza.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?"

The dragon tipped its head at her in response as a nod. Akiza smiled and looked back at the rose. For a few seconds the rose had stayed there blossomed but then it had wilted away and became nothing more than a card. Akiza stood up and retrieved the card. She bowed her head down and said, "They're here. They are very close apparently. I can tell."

The dragon rippled its petals and Akiza could tell she felt it, too.

She turned around, facing the dragon, and told her, "I promised you I would take care of you and that's exactly what I'm going to do. You stood by my side and I'm going to stand by yours. They won't take you away from me. They won't do to you what they want to do to you. I won't let them I'll do that. I'll duel them if I have to…"

She held up her card and looked at it again. It was the Tuner monster "Twilight Rose Knight". She smiled and said simply, "They'll have to kill me first."

"Oh really? I was hoping it would be much easier than that, "said a voice from behind her. Akiza turned around and there was one of the people that were after her and the Black Rose Dragon. He had gotten through the garden with a few scratches but she had already known he had a few men to go in first.

"Of course, you've never felt death before so I don't know how you would know. In fact, I'm willing to bet that you'd give up _too easily_."

Akiza only laughed and said, "You wanna bet?"

The man laughed, too, and said, "Nope, I want to duel."

Akiza returned Black Rose Dragon and rose garden back to their cards and placed the cards into one of her breast pockets. "I'm not going to be using Black Rose Dragon for this duel. It's too dangerous for her; I won't let her go through that."

"If you wish…" the man said, with a malicious grin on his face.

The duel started and it was the other duelist that had gone first. Before Akiza could even realize she was in trouble, she saw what he pulled out of his hand and screamed.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter One**

_A sharp edge inches above your head, still in the air from your own concentration. If you lose this concentration, then the edge will fall straight down and puncture through the top of your skull. There is a sharp edge above your head. The blade is clean but it has been used. Do not dare think this blade has never been used against another. Do not get the idea that this blade has no experience with battle. _

_This is your blade. And this is your life. If you stop your concentration, then you lose your life. If you lose your life, then this blade will never again be yours. It will be held by another warrior who is even stronger than you. _

_There is a history between this blade and you. It has been your friend for many years but, just like any other weapon, it can betray you. Your concentration is the only thing that can keep you alive right now and if it vanishes… _

_Remember that battle you had the other day? Or how about the first day you held this blade, when you seriously thought you could take on your master, the Sensei? Do you still remember the day you first attempted to hold this blade up? How afraid you were of it puncturing your skull? And how hard it was to keep it held up?_

_Why don't you remember that? I know I do. _

In one quick motion, the ninja threw his hand over his head to catch the edge of the blade. He caught it not with the side of his hand but on the bare edge of it. He had been practicing some of his ninjitsu for over four hours, trying to build up his stamina and his endurance.

It wasn't that hard for him. He had been practicing ninjitsu for almost ten years and a person can definitely learn a lot through those years. He had studied rather intensely but most of his time was devoted to this rather than his schoolwork. Many of his friends wondered why he was so laid back and relaxed when it came to school and making better grades.

"Being a ninja isn't exactly easy," he wished he could tell them.

He couldn't though. It was bad enough that when he dueled with Yugioh cards, he played the "Dark Shinobi" deck. He was surprised they hadn't asked anything about that.

He turned to the window and walked over. He had had his "Dark Dojo" Field-Spell card in play on his duel disk. Whatever he saw outside the window had nothing to do with what was really outside. He only saw whatever the boundaries of the card enabled him to see, and then some. It wasn't very far that he could travel inside the Field, but it was certainly nice to go there.

The moon was lit high above the trees. The trees outside the dojo were definitely not the trees that were really there. They were a bit scarier, and much darker. One could only imagine that these trees had crooked smiles on their tree trunk faces.

"Something doesn't feel right," he muttered to himself. It wasn't the overwhelming darkness that surrounded him and the dojo; no, he was used to that. It was something else; he had a hunch that something was stirring, even among the forest outside. There was the feeling that something was staring up at him, but not from the bushes or the trees. It was from the ground.

"And you are right," came a voice behind him.

Without turning or looking, Kevin had already known the source of the voice. It was his Sensei, the one that had chosen him to be a Dark Shinobi. His Sensei had seen his love for cookies and how much power Kevin had when he ate them and so asked him to join the Dark Side. Kevin did so willingly. At first, it was because of the cookies; then, he had found a much bigger form of joy in the practicing of ninjitsu.

"What is it, though?" he asked his Sensei.

A few moments of silence and then it hit Kevin. So quickly there was a sound from his neck, he turned around and accused, "What happened?"

Kevin knew the Sensei was not talking about what he was feeling while looking outside, but at the same time he was. He also knew, though, that there were more important matters at hand and he had to get to the bottom of it.

"One of the younger few ninjas had been practicing in the open. He told her he would let her go if she won a duel with him and, as things turned out…" he trailed off.

He knew what he meant. As a ninja, he was trained not to show his emotions through my face or my actions. As a Sensei, however, he knew when he was feeling a certain thing even when no other person could.

He was scowling.

"She reminds me of you when you were younger," he told me. He knew what he meant, and he had to admit that he was right. He hopped onto the ledge of the window and looked out, feeling the wind flowing beneath his suit.

"Oh, and try not to use it," he told me. Kevin knew what he was talking about. "Greater and worse things will happen if you do use it."

He chuckled and tipped his head to him. Before Kevin left, though, he told him, "You know me well enough by now, Sensei. I'm gonna use it regardless."

It didn't take long for Kevin to find the guy; he supposed he had really wanted him to find him. He was in front of the dojo after all. He stood where he was with pride like he had done something really cool and amazing. It was almost as if he thought nobody had ever tricked a ninja so badly into finding him.

Oh wait, never mind, he was right about that part. Why he was so happy, though, Kevin still couldn't figure out. He came to duel the guy of his own free accord and could have cared less if he had stolen one of the younger ninjas. Once he found out he was a duelist and was looking to duel, he decided it was all game on.

He would've taken much longer had it not been a duelist.

The guy seemed like a pretty tough guy. Kevin had thought for sure it was some cheap shot trying to duel a whole bunch of noobs and take away cards. He knew for sure he was going to get some trouble with this guy.

He was a white color and had light blonde, spiky hair. He was pretty much bare chested except for the leather jacket he wore. On the outside it was red, but on the inside it was black. The hood was over his head and he wore a hungry snarl on his face. From his eye to his left hip, he had a malicious scar with thousands of stitches that streamed down like a river. The guy wore black leather pants with a string around the front.

"The name is Keinz, "he announced, almost certain Kevin would be afraid.

Kevin responded by saying, "Oh, that's nice. Hey, our names both start with the letter K. My name is Kevin."

"That's great. Yeah, that was my first name, though. I tend to go by my last name, which is Everwald. That's German, by the way."

"Yeah, you might want to stick with that. Keinz is a really dumb name when you think about it," he trolled, messing with his hair a bit like Jaden did in GX.

That troll really pissed him off apparently. Everwald threw his eyebrows together and glared at him with contempt. "Okay, so enough of the small talk here. You're here for a reason, and I think I'm almost sure I know what it is."

"Okay, great. We can play a guessing game," Kevin trolled again. "Okay, go ahead, you guess my reason and I'll tell you if it's right."

Everwald shook his head and took a deep sigh. While being a ninja, Kevin was typically a serious guy who only sometimes took chances and tried to be risky. But, out in the dueling world, he was full of trolling and was always looking to have fun. This might explain the quick change in his personality.

"Let me guess, it's because of a stupid newbie ninja who thought she could beat me?"

Kevin thought for a moment. Not at all was that the reason why he did it, but he also had to realize there were some of the newbies that he liked and the stupid one could be one of them. He decided to play the part.

"Sure, let's go along with that."

"Let me refresh your memory," Everwald said, starting to get really pissed off. He leaped to the right and there was a girl ninja there.

Indeed, the stupid ninja was one of the ones that Kevin liked. He began to form a little crush on her but she could never tell. She wasn't that much younger than him, only by two years. Unfortunately, he was a legal adult and he couldn't date anyone younger than him.

The girl had light dark, almost a gray color, hair. She was strapped by what looked like huge rubber bands to a large red pole. Her legs were seated under her and her arms were over her head. Kevin knew that this girl had not yet learned how to do plyometric. Her arms had obviously gone numb and she was in some pain. She had a cute face and she was sort of small. At least for his size she was small. She was probably a foot shorter than him. She wore a red ninja suit that all the beginner ninjas wore.

The girl's name was Sinai.

She was struggling to get out of the bondage she was in. It was made of bands, of course, so she would pull herself outward and her muscles would fail and she'd roughly be pushed back onto the pole.

Kevin was mad; he had to give Everwald that much. He surely didn't show his anger, but he was definitely mad. He looked back at Everwald.

"So… What do you say, Kevin?" he asked menacingly.

Together, they both shouted, "Let's duel!" and their duel disks opened up.

Everwald went first. "I go first. From my hand, I summon Blackwing-Mistral the Silver Shield in ATK mode. Then, I'm going to Special Summon from my hand Blackwing-Bora the Spear. I'm going to tune them up a little for the Synchro monster Blackwing Armed Wing in ATK mode. Then, I'm going to set two cards face-down and end my turn."

"It's my move!" Kevin shouted.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Two

**Note: The Dark Shinobi deck is, in fact, a 95% close copy to another known deck. Also, I kept writing in first person view in the last chapter so I'm putting it in first person view. **

"It's my move!" I shouted.

Everwald laughed. I looked down at his face downs and wondered what in the world they could be. Oh well, I had to do something and from what I had in my hand I needed to start with something first.

"First, I'm going to activate my Spell card Reinforcement of the Army from my hand. I'm going to add Shadow of the Dark Shinobi to my hand. For my first move, I'm going to Summon my Legendary Dark Shinobi-Kenji to my field. Then, I'm going to activate his effect to Special Summon Legendary Dark Shinobi-Okuda. Now my Kenji gains 1500 more ATK because I have another Dark Shinobi on my field."

"Big whoop, Kevin!" he sneered. "Your Dark Shinobi still doesn't have enough ATK to destroy my Armed Wing. And during the next turn, I'm going to make sure you lose plenty of your lifepoints."

"I'm not done yet!" I said. "Also because of my Okuda's effect, if I have at least two other Dark Shinobi on the field, then my Okuda gains 300 ATK. You remember that Shadow monster I added to my hand, right? Well, once per turn, I can either equip it to a monster I control, or unequip it and Special Summon it in ATK mode. Then, my monster gains 500 ATK and when it destroys a monster you control by battle, then I can draw 1 card. That gives my monster at least 300 more ATK points than yours."

Half a smile ran across his face. I wasn't going to sit there and fall for his tricks. For all I knew, he had some kind of trap face down that would do something to my monster. Then again, he could have been smiling because he wanted to trick me and he wanted me to think he had some kind of Trap. Oh well, I was going to have to find out somehow.

"Go ahead and attack! I'm waiting for you!"

"I will, then. Okuda attack his Armed Wing with Catastrophe Blight!" Okuda strode to Armed Wing and slashed the blade across its wing, destroying it. Everwald held himself at his chest as he took 300 points of damage.

"Thank you. And for that, I'm going to activate my Trap card: Black Thunder. You see, whenever you destroy a "Blackwing" monster I control by battle, you take 400 damage for each card you have on your field. So, if I did my math correctly, then that means you take 1200 damage. And I already know your Kenji can't attack during the turn you attack with a monster that has more than 2000 ATK. So don't bother putting that one on me."

Apparently this guy knew my entire strategy. He knew somehow I was going to destroy his Armed Wing and summon that many monsters on the field. I needed to be careful with my next move; if I didn't, I might end up taking a beating from his next move.

"I think you forgot my other effect, too. When I destroy your monster by battle, I can draw one card." I drew my card and looked at it. This was a card I knew I was going to have to keep. I placed it back into my hand. I set one card facedown and I ended my turn.

Everwald drew his card and he looked at it with content.

"Because you have at least one monster on your field and I have none, I'm going to Special Summon to my field my Blackwing Gust the Backblast. Then, because I have at least one Blackwing on the field, I can Special Summon my Gale the Whirlwind from my hand. Don't worry, though, that's all I have for right now. Now I'm going to Normal Summon my Blackwing Calima the Haze."

I knew a good bit about Blackwings. I knew for sure, though, the only monster I was going to have trouble with was the Gale.

"I get the feeling you know all about my Gale the Whirlwind's special effect. Oh well. Once per turn, I can halve the ATK and DEF of any monster you control. So, I think I'm going to choose your Okuda. I'm going to halve his ATK."

My monster's ATK was brought down from 2600 to 1300. I knew that was not a good idea. I still couldn't figure it out, though. Even with the effect of Gale, he couldn't keep it up for much longer.

"Oh, btw, did I mention? Once per turn, I can switch the ATK and DEF of my Calima the Haze. So his ATK goes from 0 to 1600. Now, Gale the Whirlwind, do your stuff!" The Blackwing monster flapped its giant wings and my Kenji had to bear himself against the heavy wind. His ATK went down but Gale kept flapping his wings.

"Calima the Haze, attack his Kenji." Calima attacked my Kenji. Kenji tried hard not to give in to the attack but there was nothing he could do. My Kenji was destroyed.

"What does it matter? You may have destroyed my Kenji, but I can still make a comeback next turn. Both of my Dark Shinobi have way more ATK than either of your monsters do."

"This is why it matters. Calima, Gale, and Backblast, do your stuff!" The three birds flew into the air and began flying around in a circle. Some kind of darkness rose in the middle and, in one quick moment, they all flew into the darkness. "I Synchro Summon to my side of the field my Blackwing Silverwind the Ascendant."

"SHIT!" I swore.

He laughed. "If you know anything about Silverwind then you also know that when he's Synchro Summoned I can destroy two monsters on your side of the field with DEF lower than the ATK of this card. And since my monster's ATK is 2800 and the highest DEF on your field is 500, then I can destroy them both. I may not be able to attack this turn, but I can sure as hell screw you over."

His Silverwind opened its eyes and looked within the eyes of both my Shinobi. I could see them trying not to be scared but they had no choice. They began shivering like a pair of legs in the cold and couldn't do anything except succumb to the bird's darkness. They were destroyed and I had no more monsters on my side of the field.

Kevin - 1950

Everwald - 3700

I had to do something and quick. If I didn't draw a monster my next turn, and he summoned yet another Synchro monster, then there would be no way I could do anything.

I drew a card and it was my Dark Shinobi Tanaka. I summoned it to the field and then Special Summoned the other Legendary Dark Shinobi - Okuda in my hand. "I activate my Tanaka's effect. Once per turn, as long as I have a Dark Shinobi on my field, I can select 1 of your Spell or Trap cards and destroy it. I think I'm going to choose the only one you have on your field."

The card flipped face-up so I could see what he had face down. It was his Trap card Nitwit Outwit. Just assuming from the Trap, I knew he had to have a monster in his hand. That wasn't good news for me. I put one card face down on the field, I switched my Tanaka to DEF position, and then I set one card facedown.

"You know Kevin, putting your monster in DEF position isn't going to keep you from harm. In fact, they're going to do more than harm you."

"Yeah, well, we'll just have to see about that."

Everwald drew his card and Set it facedown. "I'm going to make this quick and painless. And then I'm going to make sure you feel the real pain. Silverwind, attack his Dark Shinobi Tanaka with Silver Wind Strike!"

The monster threw its weapon at Tanaka and it pierced him in the chest. Tanaka burst into pieces as though he was just a sand sculpture. Damn! I was really hoping he was going to attack my Okuda.

"Why'd you do that?!" I couldn't understand. "You could've attacked my Okuda and done plenty of damage to me."

"Oh, Kevin, it's not about the damage that I want to do. Your time for damage will come soon enough. It's all about strategy. For one reason, well, let's just say that I know your facedown Trap is Power Frame. I know enough about it to know that if I attacked it, then my attack would be negated and your monster would gain attack equal my the difference between my monster's ATK and yours. I'm not stupid, you know."

I growled at him.

"It's my move, then!" I drew my card and it was the exact thing that I needed. I just had to be careful of that face down he had but I doubted it would cause me any trouble. "I summon my Dark Shinobi Kazuma. He has a special effect, too, just like my Tanaka. If there is another Dark Shinobi on the field, he can attack you directly. And, seeing as there is another one, I think I'm going to do just that. Dark Shinobi Kazuma, attack him directly and bring down his life points."

The Shinobi threw itself at Everwald and raised its sword, ready to take out his life points. It brought its sword down. Kazuma had the tendency to attack with a huge blast; barely any damage, yes, but still a huge blast. I could see the blast Kazuma caused and from out of nowhere it became an explosion. I heard a scream from a monster somewhere and I turned towards the explosion.

Everwald was still standing there, apparently with no damage to his life points. He was laughing, though, with his hand over his Trap card that had been activated. "I activate my Trap card Blackwing Backlash. If one of your monsters declares a direct attack, and I have at least five Blackwing monsters in my graveyard, then I can destroy all monsters on your side of the field."

"WHAT?!"

He laughed again.

"Yes. And guess what? Next turn, I can still attack you directly. Since you have no more monsters on your field, I can attack you directly. And you know what else? You don't even have enough life points left to survive the attack of my Silver Wind."

He was right. And if I didn't do something after the next Trap card I had, then I would definitely be a goner. I could finally understand why he destroyed my Tanaka instead of my Okuda. It made sense now.

Kevin – 1950

Everwald – 3700

Everwald drew his card and looked at it. With false discouragement, he said, "Well, look at that, you're all out of luck. I can't do anything. Oh well. Oh wait, never mind, I sure can! I activate my Spell card Ego Boost and my Silverwind gains 1000 ATK. Silverwind, attack him with Silver Wind Strike!"

"I activate my Trap card: Half or Nothing. During the Battle Phase, you can either halve the ATK and DEF of all monsters you control or you can end the Battle Phase." I knew for sure there was no way he was going to end the Battle Phase because that would just ruin it for him. I had to expect him to halve the ATK and DEF.

He laughed and said, "Of course, you already know I'm going to halve the ATK and DEF. Wow, that was amazing, Kevin; I didn't know you had it in you. Oh well, there's nothing you can do next turn anyway. You don't even have 100 life points left! How are you even going to last another turn?"

He had a point on that one. If the next card didn't save me, then there was no way that I could win this duel. I had to bank on my deck. I had to rely on my deck to actually get me out of this one. If I survived this next turn, then I was going to be really lucky.

Kevin – 50

Everwald – 3700

It was my move.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Three

This last card I drew depended on whether I would win this duel. I had less than 200 life points left and there was a chance Everwald would be able to Summon another monster. I couldn't possibly think of anything that would save me this next turn but I knew one thing: just one card could is all it takes.

I looked at the ninja girl. I was supposed to be focused on saving her in this duel but I was focused more on her lady parts. The suit she wore was pretty sexy and I could've sworn she was trying to seduce me. I looked forward, though; I had to ignore my hormones.

Maybe I could get the prize later.

I drew my card and I said, "Now, it's my turn!" Holding the card still in my hand, I refused to look at it. It was pretty suspenseful wondering what this card could possibly be. How could I do anything with it?

I gave up the suspense. I held the card up to my face and I looked at it, confused. It was my Monster Reborn card. Then, it hit me. I was going to win this duel whether Everwald liked it or not!

"I'm going to activate my Spell card Monster Reborn to Special Summon my 'Dark Shinobi – Kenji' to the field." My Kenji showed up on the field, throwing shuriken in the air. He was happy he was being given another chance and so was I. He threw a shuriken right at me and I caught it in my hand.

"I know, right!" I responded to his throw. Then, I looked at Everwald and I said, "Now, I'm going to activate his effect," showing him the metaphor of the shuriken. "If he's Special Summoned by the effect of a Spell card, then I can draw one more card."

"Hah!" Everwald laughed. "As though drawing another card is actually going to help you any."

"You know, actually, I think it will." I drew my next card and it was my Grandmaster of the Dark Shinobi. "You should probably know by now that my Kenji is a Tuner monster. This means that I can Tune-up both my Kenji and my Grandmaster."

"Well, first, you have to Summon your Grandmaster, and by doing that you have to Tribute your Kenji," Everwald argued.

"Actually, no, I don't. Because of Grandmaster's effect, if I have another 'Dark Shinobi' on the field, then I can Special Summon him from the hand." I Summoned my Grandmaster. "Now, it's time for the ultimate monster! I tune up both my Grandmaster and my Kenji."

They threw themselves into the sky and shuriken danced around them like stars. My Grandmaster became a silver wisp in the sky and Kenji followed after, engulfing it.

"Meet my Exploder Wing Dragon," I told Everwald. It was a purple dragon with mounds of what looked like magma bubbling from underneath the skin. The dragon roared a giant breath of fire into the sky.

Exploder Wing Dragon – ATK/2800

Silverwind the Ascendant – ATK/2800

Everwald stepped back and looked at me like I was crazy. A strange type of glow created a pain underneath my sleeve. I knew immediately Everwald stepping back had something to do with the pain.

"Whoa! Wait, you never told me you were a Signer! Whoa, man, you can't do that shit. That shit's just cheating." He created a panic and the only word that caught my attention was the word 'Signer'.

"Wait, Signer? What's a Signer?"

"It means you hold one of the Signer Dragons. You are one of the chosen few and that means great power. I had always wanted to be a Signer and in order to obtain a dragon I must defeat you. But first, you must agree to it. Now agree to it!"

I stared at him like he was stupid. Then again, he _was _stupid. Whatever a Signer was he definitely wanted to be one. "You have no chance, dude. I'm about to whoop your ass, "I told him.

"And how are you going to do that? Both of our monsters have the same amount of ATK. There's no way I can be defeated! Your monster might look pretty powerful but next turn I can Summon the monster in my hand and finish you off!"

"You know, I'm pretty glad you think my monster looks pretty powerful. In fact, I wouldn't have summoned it if I knew it wouldn't have been any good. My monster has an effect: when it attacks an opponent's monster, I can destroy that monster with this card's effect and inflict damage to you equal to this monster's ATK."

He thought for a second. "That still gives me more life points than you do. At least 500 more; you still can't last much longer."

"Yeah, well, that's kind of the point, you see. That would mean I would have to activate his other effect. Once per duel, this monster gains 1000 ATK until the End Phase of my turn."

"Oh, shit." He muttered.

"I will activate my dragon's effect to gain 1000 ATK until the End Phase of my turn. Now, Exploder Wing Dragon, descend his Ascendant with Exploder Strike!" My dragon attacked his monster. The monster tried its best to hold out from the attack but the dragon was too powerful. It gave up and screamed out, being destroyed in the end.

Everwald lost 1000 life points and was now down to 2700 life points. He knew what was next and I was not going to hesitate. I looked up at my dragon. "Exploder Wing Dragon, attack him with Dark Explosion Rampage!" This time, the dragon attacked Everwald and he lost the rest of his life points.

He clutched at his chest and told me. "This isn't over. How dare you be a Signer? I challenge you to a duel and you're a Signer? What type of game are you playing at?"

"Wait… What's a Signer? I still don't get it."

"You hold one of the last Signer Dragons. That Exploder Wing Dragon was one of them. And you don't even know what a Signer is and you are one? Well, I'd like to keep it at that. It's better for me."

"What kind of game are _you _playing at? You come here challenging me to a duel without knowing I'm a Signer. What are you thinking?"

"I was ordered to duel you by someone. You're in for a real treatment, because the person who ordered me is a much better duelist than you. I've dueled them before and they never would've had life points that low."

"Who ordered you?" I demanded.

All he did was chuckle. I knew he wasn't going to tell me. He turned around. It seemed like he was showing me something. "You remember who was here before? She's gone."

"What'd you do to her?"

"Hah! I didn't do anything to her. She might seem like a weakling to you but I promise you now, she's a much better ninja than you are. I can _promise_ you that one. Look into the shadows and you'll find where she's at. You're a Dark Shinobi; it should be like your home."

I looked over to the shadows behind him. I couldn't see anything at first. Then, I concentrated harder and I saw it. Well, I saw _her_. She was the ninja girl I had a crush on. But she didn't look like it. No, she looked way more beautiful than she had before. More beautiful and a lot sexier.

She wore a silver bra and that was it on her top half. On her bottom half was an amazing pair of leather pants. Underneath was a pair of black panties but that was the only thing that kept her from actually showing something. It was almost like a loincloth. It only held what was between her legs; it didn't hold to the side of her hips. Along her legs were sets of belt straps. There was a slight hold of space between each belt strap.

She had breath taking beauty. Or it could've just been the suit. I was pretty sure she was releasing enough pheromones through the sheerness of what she wore to make me think she was more beautiful than she already was. She had silver hair, too; maybe that's what gave my opinion.

I couldn't think of what to say. Never in my life working as a ninja had I prepared myself for this challenge. Of course, the master had enough trouble since there were also girl ninjas and they would've thought it wrong had there been a course about resisting a woman's beauty. I'd done lots of exercise and many intense workouts. But I still couldn't figure out what to say. So I said the first thing that came to my mind.

"Who are you?"

She didn't respond. She stood still as a statue, staring at me. Finally, she pushed her gleaming silver hair behind her head and took a step forward. She made a half smile. And she laughed.

This laugh caught me off guard. It was a cute anime chick laugh. From her, though, it was amazing. Was I falling in love with her? No, I couldn't have been. She was doing some kind of charm.

"My name is Kelsey." She had a sweet voice. Her voice was sweeter than eating a watermelon in a heat filled desert. Perhaps it was her voice that caught me off guard?

"Can I be your friend?" She asked me.

"What do you want?" I accused.

"I just want to be your friend." There was something wrong with her voice this time. She was a spider and I the irritating bug. She was seducing me into her trap so she could eat me. "I _promise_ you that I will be your friend and I won't hurt you."

She did the same thing as Everwald. She placed emphasis on the word promise. What about that word did they both know about and I didn't? Was it some kind of signal?

"You promise?" I asked, just like an idiot.

"Yes, I _promise_ you that I will be your friend and I won't hurt you… As long as you duel me for that Signer monster you have. I need that Signer monster and I won't rest until I take it from your grasp."

"Well, you can't have it." Either her charm was wearing off or she was no longer using it.

"For a duel I can have it. Isn't that how it works?"

I hadn't noticed he stayed. Everwald walked up and said, "He's not worth it. He can't keep a _promise_. I dueled him already. I was going easy on him. There's no way he can beat you. You beat me in one turn flat."

She looked to the side and began unbuckling the belt in the middle of her pants. If that entire belt came loose, I knew everything she had down there would show. What was she playing at? She had not only Everwald's attention, but mine, too. She pushed the belt out. There was something keeping her pants together. Then she surprised me.

She hadn't unbelted her pants. In one quick motion, she landed either four or five good punches right in his chest. I could see in slow motion: he was bending over slightly flying backwards. She raised her foot and kicked him in the chest. That one blow threw him at least twenty feet back.

"I beat you in your own turn." She muttered.

She looked at me. She wasn't taking no for an answer. I didn't even know what a Signer or a Signer dragon was yet. Now I had people chasing me down for my monster like it was something great. Then again, I guess it was pretty great.

"Are you going to agree to a duel? I will keep my _promise_." She made a cross over her heart. She was being pretty obvious about the emphasis she put on her breasts.

"No, I don't think I will, thanks," ignoring her emphasis.

"Okay, that's fine." She laughed that cute laugh again. "I don't give up, though. I'll be back for that card again. I _promise_."

And she left.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Four

10 Years Ago (Kelsey)

Ever since that day, I had always enjoyed the darkness. It was ten years ago that it happened. I can never forget that day. It was the day my entire life of dueling began. It was the day that I finally made myself somebody. It was the day… My parents died.

I was only a little girl at the time. Yes, I had been interested in Yugioh. Although I didn't know much about it. I was a fire-type kind of girl. I thought I could win any duel with my fire deck. I thought I was invincible.

Nobody could beat me. In a duel, no. But the real world was a different question.

Two men stood in the yard. My father was one of them. The other man was some guy in a dark cloak. I had not known who he was but to this day I only know him as a Dark Signer.

My father had been winning the duel so far. The Dark Signer had barely 1000 life points left. I had no idea why this man challenged my dad to a duel and yet he couldn't even keep his own life points steady. My dad had at least 2500 life points and he was going strong.

"Go, daddy, kick his butt!" I wanted to tell him. In my mind, my father would have looked at me and felt proud of his own daughter. It would have been a duel changing event. He would draw one card and it would be his game winning card. He would then hold the card up high and say, "This one is for my daughter, Kelsey. I love her very much. And there's no way you're going to take either of us away!" He would lean forward in the duel, activate his powerful card, and then win the duel.

But that was just my mind. I should've stayed in my mind, though. It would've been much better.

The Dark Signer had two facedown cards on the field. I could only guess they were trap cards. Daddy told me about spell cards that could be set on the field and activated on the opponent's turn. I still hadn't understood it completely so it was a lot to take in. I was assuming they were trap cards, though. But why didn't he activate them? Certainly this guy had a powerful enough trap to activate, right?

He did claim to be a Dark Signer, after all.

The Dark Signer held his head down as he embraced his duel disk. He had no monsters on the field, just his two traps. Daddy had an Ancient Gear Golem on the field. It was a good thing, too. Even if this guy set a monster on the field, he still would've taken damage. He slipped out the top card of his deck and held it towards him. It was almost like he was putting it in his face. He couldn't see it, though. It was facing the ground.

"Haha, it's time I show you what a real duelist can do," the man said.

"What are you talking about?" Daddy mocked. "You don't even have enough life points left. And I'm guessing you're two face downs are both Call of the Haunted. Even if you do attack my Golem with something, I still have enough life points and you don't."

"Oh, we'll see."

That was when I got scared. A grin crept across his face and I knew there was something about that card in his hand. For some reason, I had a bad feeling about that card. It was the card that would create destruction.

He held the card up and he was satisfied. He breathed a sigh of relief. "It's time you meet your maker. It's about time I win this duel. I'm going to activate my two trap cards, Call of the Haunted. Now I'm going to summon two monsters from my graveyard and then tribute them." Two monsters slipped out from beneath their graves. The sky became darker. Even my dad noticed it. But he kept on going.

The monsters took a shape of monsters I had previously seen during the duel. Then, they somehow formed between each other. "And now I'm going to summon my most powerful monster in my deck. I bring you to the field, Earthbound Immortal Ccapac Appu! "

The sky darkened even more. It was early in the morning, about as early as nine. There was no reason the sky should have been this dark. I didn't know anything about this monster, but I knew something had happened. I knew this was the monster that would turn this duel around. This was the one that would defeat my father.

"Big whoop!" my dad belched confidently. "My Golem still has more Attack than you do. That thing doesn't stand a chance against mine!"

"Of course it doesn't. But it also has many Special Effects that go along with it. For example, this monster can attack you directly. And, you know, I think I'll activate just that effect. Ccapac Appu, attack this imbecile directly!"

The Earthbound Immortal brought out its hand and crushed my dad. All of his life points were gone. There was nothing else he could do. Even if there was, he still wouldn't have lasted another turn. I couldn't believe it happened. But I couldn't worry about that because something else happened.

My mom grabbed me from behind. As she did, the grab threw my head up into the air. From the sky, I saw a black twister funneling quickly. It was as if it was hungry and it was coming to tear apart my dad. "Hunny!" My mom screamed, after she hid me in the cellar. She was poking her head out. "Hunny! Get in here!"

The Dark Signer laughed. My dad was crying. He was on his knees and he was crying. He looked at my mom and said, "I can't. I promised him. He told me that if I lose, I would suffer the roar of the Earthbound. I had to stop him Hunny. I can't escape this. I agreed to it." He looked at me and shielded his eyes. It was too much for him to bear. He forced himself to look up again and told me, "I love you, Kelsey. Don't ever forget that."

"Daddy!" I screamed. It wasn't right. Nobody, not even this Dark Signer dude, had the right to take away my father. I didn't care what kind of agreement or Dark Contract my dad had signed. He did not deserve to be taken away like this.

My mom ran out from the cellar doors. She stopped shortly and told me to stay down. She hurried over to my dad and tried to get him up. "Come on, Hunny. Forget about the promise you made. You can survive this. _We_ can survive this. We'll do it together. Come on, Hunny, just get up and stop being such a quitter. Come on!"

My dad still didn't budge, though.

The twister shot out and swung my dad into the air. My mom was holding him so she got shot up, too. Like tiny pieces of dirt, I could see both my parents as they spun around the twister. It wasn't right. It just wasn't fair.

The Dark Signer looked at me. He laughed an evil laugh. It was cruel. He was heartless. He held his hand up at me and a gust of wind blew straight into my chest. There I went, falling down the cellar stairs. Everything was in slow motion. The ground beneath me was hard and I knew if I survived, I would feel like dying.

And that was all I remembered. I had no idea how I survived the fall. The wind that blew into my chest was certainly enough to kill me once I hit the ground. But I had managed to survive, and I knew that was going to be enough.

My dad sacrificed his life to beat a Dark Signer. Although he didn't win the duel, he came well close to it. My mom sacrificed her life to save my dad. Although she wasn't successful, she came well close to it. Both of my parents had successfully failed at what they tried to do. I wasn't going to be like that, though. I was going to win and win and win and win and keep on winning. I was going to try. I was going to make both of my parents proud.

Most of all, I was going to get my revenge on the Dark Signer who had killed my parents. That man was going to pay and I was going to be sure of it. Ever since that day, I had dueled only the best duelists I could find. At first, I lost a few duels. Eventually it got to the point where I had to create an entire winning strategy all on one crappy card in my hand. Finally, I became the kind of duelist where my opponents would suffer instead of me. At this time, I would lose no more than 1000 life points during any duel.

I stopped being interested in fire, though. I felt fire was only good for inflicting damage. But I didn't want to just inflict damage. No, I wanted to destroy. I wanted it to feel good, too. I became interested in the darkness then. I would never turn over to the Dark Signers; that was a promise I had made myself. The darkness inflicted damage and it did a lot of banishing. That was what made me interested in it so much.

Years later, I finally found out how to beat a Dark Signer. One had to have a Signer Dragon in order to beat a Dark Signer. I had no idea where I would get one. But somebody lead me to a Signer. His name was Kevin. I knew about the other Signers, but I wasn't interested in their stupid dragons. I liked Kevin's. I liked the effect of his Signer dragon. It was wrapped in darkness.

It was soon to be mine.


End file.
